


Insomnies

by Zaltys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, more illustrations to come
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaltys/pseuds/Zaltys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les étudiants sont de retour à Poudlard un an après la Bataille. Les cauchemars empêchent Harry de dormir durant sa dernière année, qui erre dans les couloirs de l'école. Il y fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais la tournure que prennent les évènements le rendent perplexe ... qu'est-il arrivé au directeur des Serpentards ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaimette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimette/gifts).



> Cette histoire est un passage supprimé du premier et seul HP/SS que j'ai écrit à présent. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Merci Chaimette ! 
> 
> Fanart : Zaltys

Cette nuit encore, Harry n’arrivait pas à dormir. Après s’être retournée une bonne dizaine de fois, il savait qu’il ne trouverait pas la position idéale qui lui l’amènerait paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne comptait plus les nuits qu’il finissait par épuisement, avec un livre dans les mains. Lorsqu’il avait encore assez de courage, il avançait ses devoirs: un parchemin, une plume et de l’encre sous les couettes de son lit, sa baguette éclairant les petites lettres noires qui envahissaient le papier vierge. Ces moments-là lui rappelaient Privet Drive. Les cauchemars continuaient de le hanter, avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux et de se placer confortablement dans les draps de son lit.

Mais ce soir, les fenêtres du dortoir étaient grandes ouvertes, et Harry avait repoussé la couette à ses pieds. Il avait beau avoir enlevé son pyjama, l’air qui frôlait sa peau était toujours aussi étouffant. Tout le monde dormait, et le seul Gryffondor encore éveillé ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir. Il enfila la première robe qu’il trouva dans sa valise et s’enveloppa de sa cape d’invisibilité. Il espérait que sa balade nocturne le fatiguerait, et qu’une fois de retour dans la Tour des Lions, il s’endormirait aussitôt.

A son grand malheur, l’air des couloirs du château était aussi lourd que dans le dortoir. Il descendait les marches, suivant les courants d’airs. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les sous-sols, il enviait les Poufsouffles dans leur cave et les Serpentards dans leur cachot. Harry s’arrêta devant une grande baie vitrée de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir les profondeurs du lac, éclairées par les rayons de la Pleine Lune. Il s’affaissa sur les pierres froides, observant des créatures marines naviguer devant lui.

Alors qu’il commençait à s’endormir, un grand courant d’air souleva des pans de sa robe et de sa cape, cette dernière ne dissimulant plus qu’un bras. Il allait la remettre correctement sur sa tête lorsqu’il entendit le grincement d’une porte se refermer et le froissement de tissus contre les pierres du sols. Quelqu’un se trouvait dans le même couloir que lui. Harry priait pour que ce ne soit qu’un élève. Et de préférence, tout sauf un Serpentard. Il ne tenait pas à recevoir une nouvelle punition pour transgression aux règles de Poudlard… il remit la cape précipitamment sur sa tête lorsqu’une voix tranchante brisa la silence qui régnait jusqu’à présent.

“ Qui est là ? ”

Non, ce n’était pas possible. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il fallait qu’il tombe sur cette voix. Severus Snape.

 

Il savait que la porte se trouvait loin de lui, au bout du long corridor. Il avait encore une fine chance de s’échapper. Il tourna la tête en espérant pouvoir se sauver, lorsqu’il vit une immense silhouette noire charger tout droit dans sa direction, les yeux se résumant à deux dangereux éclats de lumière. Ces derniers le fixaient si intensément qu’il avait l’impression qu’ils le transperceraient. Plus la silhouette s’avançait, et plus elle prenait des proportions intimidantes, tout en détaillant au fur et à mesure de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux pénétrants, un nez aquilin. Harry sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, tandis que les pas habituellement inaudibles du maître de potions retentissaient lourdement sur le sol. Snape devait être furieux que personne ne lui réponde car la cadence des pas se faisait à chaque pas plus rapide, et Harry était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce qui irritait son professeur.

Le jeune homme sentait que répondre maintenant rendrait la situation plus grave qu’elle ne l’était déjà. N’ayant plus l’occasion de s’échapper ou d’enfiler sa cape, qui ne recouvrait à présent que la moitié de son corps, le Gryffondor décida de faire semblant de dormir. C’était sûrement l’une des idées les plus stupides qu’il ait pu avoir. Essayant en vain de calmer ses nerfs, il redoutait le rugissement de son nom lorsqu’il serait décelé. Il attendait pendant ce qu’il avait l’impression d’être des heures, lorsque le Serpentard s’arrêta nettement à ses côtés.

“ Je répète : ” annonça lentement une voix glaciale juste au dessus de sa tête, “ Qui. Est. Là ? ”

Il tenta du mieux qu’il put de calmer les tremblements qui naissaient de toutes les extrémités de son corps, jusqu’à ce qu’il ressentit le tissu invisible glisser de sa tête. Son professeur s’était abaissé à son niveau, et il pouvait à présent écouter la respiration régulière de celui-ci. Snape lui rabattit les quelques mèches qui cachait son front et ses yeux, et d’un lumos éclaira son visage. Un grognement qui ressemblait étrangement à son nom s’échappa de la bouche qui était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

†‡†

Le jeune homme n’osait plus bouger. Il redoutait à tout moment que de puissantes mains aux longs ongles le secouent brutalement. Mais ce fut plutôt un cri de stupeur qu’il dût retenir lorsque de longs bras entourèrent sa taille, avant de disparaître pour revenir à nouveau, cette fois-ci l’un sous sa nuque et l’autre sous ses genoux. Il sentit son corps quitter le sol frais pour se retrouver entouré de vêtements chauds, qu’il savait noirs. Il empêcha un rire nerveux de sortir de ses lèvres tandis que son cerveau lui transmettait des images de son corps en morceaux servir d’ingrédients pour quelque potion obscure. Ou pire, être envoyé directement à Voldemort.

Le bruit d’une porte grincer le ramena à la réalité, et il ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir l’un de ses yeux pour apercevoir que ses cauchemars devenaient réalité. Ils étaient dans une des classes de potions. Quitter les bras qui l’emprisonnait était nécessaire s’il voulait survivre. Personne à cette heure-ci ne remarquerait son absence, et d’ici l’aube, il serait trop tard. Dumbledore n’aurait rien vu, lui qui faisait aveuglément confiance au double espion.  
Ses mains devenaient moites et son corps le trahit à nouveau par de légers frémissements. Severus Snape le remarqua. Il s’arrêta en chemin et observa les mains d’Harry. La fin du Survivant arrivait à grands pas. Il fallait qu’il s’enfuit. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, son professeur le resserra contre lui et traversa la salle jusqu’à une petite porte qui menait à la réserve des potions. La température de la deuxième salle augmenta sensiblement avec l’éveil soudain de flammes. Snape le déposa sur quelque chose de mou et les pas s’éloignèrent un instant, avant de faire demi-tour. Il sentit un tissu retomber sur lui. Après avoir senti le doux tissu être rabattu de son visage, il fut surpris en comprenant que Snape avait dut méprendre son angoisse pour des grelottements dus au froid.

Il n’avait toujours pas osé ouvrir ses yeux, et préférait encore attendre un moment. Les intentions de Severus Snape n’étaient jamais bonnes. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici, même s’il se trouvait dans ce qu’il pensait être un canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Seulement, SS n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter la salle, il pouvait seulement entendre les crépitements de la cheminée et le froissement de la robe de Snape. Il abandonna l’idée de s’échapper lorsqu’il entendit le bruit d’un liquide être versé dans un verre et le bruit de pages être tournées.

†‡†

Harry s’étira tranquillement, se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il faisait encore beaucoup trop sombre pour qu’il soit l’heure de se lever. Il se retourna alors dans son lit pour se retrouver face à un dossier noir en cuir. Il dormait dans un canapé. Il se leva brusquement, se rendant compte qu’il n’était pas dans son dortoir. Snape. Il se rallongea aussitôt et ferma brusquement ses paupières lorsqu’il entendit un reniflement dérisoire de l’autre bout de la salle. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre maintenant. Il ne réussit pas à retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche et claqua ses mains contre son visage. Son cas était désespéré. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il lâcha ce qu’il voulait être un courageux “Bonjour” mais qui ne le convaincu pas lui-même. Silence.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

“ Professeur …? ”

“Il était temps.” répondit Snape. Il n’obtiendrait rien de plus.

“ Monsieur… est-ce-que vous m’autorisez à retourner dans mon dortoir ? ”

“Je vous ordonne de retourner dans votre dortoir, Potter,” répondit-il malicieusement. “Immédiatement. A moins que vous faites partie des volontaires à ma collecte de sang de jeune idiots pour mes potions ?”

Un sourire sinistre s’étira sur le visage du maître. Harry se releva et se précipita vers la sortie de ce qu’il semblait être les quartiers de son professeur. Il n’eut pas le temps de se retourner, mais pouvait imaginer le sourire sadique du maître des potions lorsqu’il ajouta “A plus tard, Potter. Tachez d’arriver 10 secondes en retard si vous ne voulez pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à vos chers amis. ”

Harry trébucha et se figea en entendant son professeur le rappeler. Snape riait.

“ J’allais oublier le plus important.”, annonça-t-il, un sourire en coin. Harry déglutit.

“ Oui, professeur ?”

“ Ce soir, 20 h, comme d’habitude.”

Severus Snape n’était un pas un homme aux bonnes intentions.


End file.
